


in which michelle jones asks tony stark for help

by fallenpetals



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Irondad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenpetals/pseuds/fallenpetals
Summary: ficlet for irondad discord fluff competitioncouldn't think up a title so the title is the summary, whoops





	in which michelle jones asks tony stark for help

"Someone is at the door for you, sir." FRIDAY's voice chimed in through Tony's office.  
"Do we have a name?"  
"Michele Jones."  
"Why would-" Tony sighed, getting up from his seat. "Let her in."

He started making his way down to where he would be greeted with the surprise guest.  
He knew of her from Peter, even met her once or twice. A girlfriend, he thought. 

"Peter isn't here right now-"  
"I'm, uh, not here for Peter, Mr Stark. Well, I am, but, not to see, uh-" MJ was nervous about something, which was very uncharacteristic of her.  
"Where's the sarcastic comment about my furniture?"  
"What- oh yeah, your couches look amazing, Stark."  
"There it is."  
-  
"Did you need something, Michelle?"  
"Actually, yeah."  
"I'm not giving you money."  
"Psh, I have other ways of getting that. I'm here about Peter."  
"Did he get hurt?" Immediately, Tony looked worried, a drastic change that made MJ let out a chuckle at.  
"Knowing that Parker Luck? I'm surprised he didn't."  
"Good. Then, What do you want?"  
"A blessing, mainly. Maybe some advice. Thinking about proposing to him."  
Tony spit out the coffee he had been quietly drinking.  
"Too soon?"  
"No," Tony wiped the coffee off his counter with his shirt, as a lazy person does. "Just shocked. You're going to ask him?"  
"Screw gender norms, am I right?"  
That made Tony snort. "I'm proud of you, Christ."  
"Hey, it's not like he's ever going to do it."  
"Why do you need a blessing from me? Wouldn't it be better to go to his Aunt?"  
"You're like, his father or something, right?"  
"What? Why would I..." Tony was genuinely caught off guard by that.  
"Yeah, well, he talks about you like you're his dad," MJ explained, "I just assumed- like everyone else we know that you two-"  
"Alright, I get it." Tony stopped her, deciding to ask Peter about it later. "So, you want me to help you form an elaborate plan to propose to him?"  
-  
"Do you have the ring picked out?"  
"Was hoping you could help with that too..."  
"Goddamnit."


End file.
